Comatose-Chapter One
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: A retconning of Rachel's death from "Halloween 5".


A/N: This ignores the whole MIB thing.

 _"Max?" Rachel asked in a worried tone as Max barked fiercely. Before she could go outside to see what the fuss was about, she suddenly heard something break in Jamie's room. She knew she had to get out of the house on account someone had broken in, but she couldn't just leave Max, and if it was Michael Myers, then she had to get back on phone, and call Dr. Loomis back. Proceeding with caution she entered Jamie's room. She looked around not seeing anyone. Then she noticed something on the floor, and bent down to pick it up. It was a framed photograph of Jamie. The glass had been cracked, as if someone had punched it with all their might._

 _As Rachel inspected the picture, behind her Michael came up from behind the door with a pair of scissors raised. Sensing his presence, Rachel turned around in time to see him looming over her with a pair of scissors. Her eyes widened in horror._

"No! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as Michael plunged the scissors into her shoulder. Michael pulled them out and was about to stab Rachel again, when all of a sudden she just froze. Michael lowered the scissors and tilted his head, wondering if she was dead or not. He bent down and checked her wrist. She had a pulse, she was alive! He decided that since she was in a coma and out of his way not to kill her. He dropped the scissors, picked her up, carried her back to her room, and stuffed her in her closet for now. Since Rachel was out of the way he would stalk her loud obnoxious friend Tina.

Later than night he placed her in the backseat of Mikey's Camaro (Mikey and Max's bodies were in the trunk), broke into a closed blood bank, stole some blood, and drove to his house. After placing the bodies in the attic he cut open the bag of blood with his knife, and smeared it _all_ over Rachel's white sweater. Her sweater had stopped the bleeding from her shoulder that morning. This would fool his niece for sure!

Later that night at the cabin Richard and Darlene received a phone call from Haddonfield Memorial Hospital—informing them that Rachel was in a coma. They arrived at the hospital where a nurse took them to Rachel's room. In Rachel's room she was on life support, had an oxygen mask over her face, and her eyes were no longer wide open. A doctor had closed them.

Richard and Darlene asked the nurse what happened, and she told them that Rachel was found in Michael's attic, where her sweater was drenched in blood that was stolen from the blood bank, and that she only had a small stab wound in her shoulder that her sweater stopped the bleeding from. "Your daughter is a tough girl" the nurse told them. They were thankful that Rachel was alive, but were also worried that Rachel would never wake up from her coma. A few rooms down was Tina who was still passed out from fainting. There were stitches from her stab would in _her_ shoulder. Since it was late Richard and Darlene decided to wait until morning to visit Jamie at the clinic.

Later that night at the cabin Richard and Darlene received a phone call from Haddonfield Memorial Hospital—informing them that Rachel was in a coma. They arrived at the hospital where a nurse took them to Rachel's room. In Rachel's room she was on life support, had an oxygen mask over her face, and her eyes were no longer wide open. A doctor had closed them.

Richard and Darlene asked the nurse what happened, and she told them that Rachel was found in Michael's attic, where her sweater was drenched in blood that was stolen from the blood bank, and that she only had a small stab wound in her shoulder that her sweater stopped the bleeding from. "Your daughter is a tough girl" the nurse told them. They were thankful that Rachel was alive, but were also worried that Rachel would never wake up from her coma. A few rooms down was Tina who was still passed out from fainting. There were stitches from her stab would in _her_ shoulder. Since it was late Richard and Darlene decided to wait until morning to visit Jamie at the clinic.


End file.
